Magic Moments
by RoLouG
Summary: A series of Harry and Ginny drabbles, of varying length, spanning various events in their lives. All done in no particular order. All in-cannon.
1. Wizarding Hero

**Hi there readers. It's nice to see you.**

**I may not update this one very quickly, but here's my new story. It may not be the most original idea, but I enjoy writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
**

**As usual, my friends, J.K. Rowling owns these wonderful characters.  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

1st September 1998

In some ways, it had been the saddest summer of all. In some ways, it had been the happiest. The pin of losing so many was still fresh; it felt like a constant ache, and stung at unexpected moments. But the little joys in life, of love and friendship, could light up the darkest of days. But, on this crisp autumn day, it was business as normal on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Harry and Ginny were saying their goodbyes, trying to ignore the staring people. Ginny looked into those emerald green eyes, and could hardly believe that this would be the last time she saw them until Christmas. She ran her fingers through his hair, and reached up to kiss him gently on the lips.

It took a lot for Harry to pull away. "I'll see you soon," he promised.

"Write every day," Ginny said fiercely. "I want to know _everything._ You aren't keeping me out of the loop any more."

Harry laughed. "I don't think that's possible any more," he whispered, kissing her again. Ginny couldn't have pulled away if she tried. Instead, she fastened her arms around his neck, kissing him more passionately than she ever had.

It would have been a beautiful moment, if it hadn't been interrupted by a flash, accompanied by a pop, and a lot of loud voices.

"Mr Potter!"

"Harry, over here!"

"Look this way Mr Potter!"

A crowd of reporters were standing in front of them, several holding cameras, snapping pictures ferociously.

"Great," Harry muttered. "That'll make the headlines."

"Famous Harry Potter in Love," Ginny laughed. "They've never printed that story before have they?"

"Not that I know of," Harry joked. "Well, you'll need to get used to the press sometime."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "Sooner rather than later." She considered spoiling the press with another kiss, but the train whistle blew, and her family were suddenly all around, ushering her and Hermione onto the train. Ginny leaned out of the window. Dozens of reporters were surrounding Harry, but one or two were facing her way.

She saw Harry turn around, his eyes gazing apologetically at her. She smiled, then gave a theatrical wave, and several flashes temporarily blinded her. Harry winked, before pushing his way through the group, shielded by George and Percy. The whole family had come to wave her off.

She sighed. That was what life with Harry would be like, and she had better get used to it. She wasn't going to be leaving his side for quite some time.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Hope you enjoyed.  
**


	2. Missing Fred Weasley

**So, a funny thing happened with this chapter. Originally it was going to be Harry who joined her. But I just felt that it made more sense if it was George. Let me know what you think!  
**

** J.K. Rowling owns  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

2nd July 1998

Ginny was sat under a tree in the garden. She could feel the wind in her hair, smell the heavy scent of the late summer flowers. She wasn't doing anything much, just sitting, thinking. Missing her brother.

This tree was her special place, where she would think about him. One day, when she was seven, she and her brothers had been climbing the tree, and, in a desperate attempt to impress them, she had climbed too high. Fred had been the one to help her, by telling her exactly what to do, that George and Ron would catch her. Sometimes she still felt she was that little girl, trying to fit in with her big brothers.

She was interrupted by a voice. "I miss him too."

It was George. He sat down next to her. "Every day. Sometimes it hurts so much, I can't breathe. I wake up every morning and think, 'what will we get up to today? Who are we going to prank? What are we going to invent?' And then I remember."

Ginny put her arm around him. She could see how much it was costing him to put his emotions into words. He had put on a brave face after the war, but had become slightly more withdrawn. She hadn't seen him truly smile since the war.

"I know," she said simply. "I know. But he wouldn't want us to just be depressed all the time. He'd want us to laugh. He'd want you to make us laugh Georgie. That was your dream, remember? To make the world laugh."

"I can't," George said, his voice breaking. "It's been two months, and I can't even make myself go back to the shop! I keep seeing him everywhere."

"So do I," Ginny said. "I know none of us can even come close to what you're going through. But we all lost a brother. And we need his twin to stay with us." Tears were flowing freely from her eyes, but she didn't care. "I need my big brother George to give me a cuddle and tell me it'll all be ok. We need you to remind us of him."

George let himself be comforted by his little sister. "Sometimes, I hear his voice," he said. "I think I've heard it, but then I can't anymore, and I just tell myself I imagined it."

Ginny couldn't bear to see her brother so upset. "Hey, do you remember the time Fred gave Ron an acid pop? And it-"

"Burned a hole through his tongue," George finished. "Yeah." He was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Do you remember when we tried to get Ron to make an unbreakable vow?"

Ginny laughed. "Of course. I was, what, four? I've never seen Dad that angry,"

"Me neither," George said. He still looked melancholy

"Do you remember when he told me you'd send me a Hogwarts toilet seat?"

She could have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth twitch. "We sent one to Harry, in his first year when he was in the hospital wing. But I think it got confiscated."

Ginny laughed. "You see? You need to remember. And I know you will never forget any of it. But if you remember, it might just help."

The two of them sat there in silence, both thinking about their lost brother.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. As I've said, this is more of a slow project, as I'm currently working on another project. So, watch this space!  
**


	3. In Memory of Colin Creevey

**He was Ginny's friend too. And just a little insight as to where I think the Potters may have lived. I had so many drafts of this. I almost put them back in Godric's Hollow, but then I thought about it. There was so much negativity there, and I think that Harry would want to leave the house as a memorial. I think he still visits there regularly though. But such horrible things happened to Harry whilst he was there.  
**

**They very nearly lived in the mansion where James Potter had grown up as well. However, that might have been to perfect, and also, based on references in the epilogue, which imply that the house isn't huge, the Potters ended up here. Read on my friends!  
**

** Long A/N I know. J.K. Rowling owns  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

June 2000

Ginny was unpacking up the last few boxes. She was eighteen years old and already moved out of her parent's house. She was in Harry's new house. It was a reasonably sized, yet cozy and intimate cottage, with a large meadow backing onto the garden, shielded by trees, which would be a perfect place to practise Quidditch. At one end of the meadow was one bank of a beautiful, calm lake, that stretched into the valley.

It was in the perfect place, near to her Quidditch team (The Holyhead Harpies, she couldn't believe it!), in a fairly quiet area, with a lovely village just two miles away. The village already had a small wizarding community living dotted around it.

It was a picturesque place, an ideal place to raise a family, Ginny thought with a grin. Plenty of time for that later. And the best part was, Ron and Hermione were living nearby. It was quite far away from the Burrow, but wizarding conveniences such as Floo powder and apparition made it easy to visit her parents.

She was down to the last box, in what would be the study. She had a box of Harry's things, which she was arranging on the desk while he was bringing in the sofa. At the bottom of the box she found an object that she recognised, although she hadn't seen it for many years.

Harry walked in, hugging her from behind. "I… I found it. I think he would have wanted me to have it," he said, anxiously.

"I think he would have too," Ginny said, looking down at the large black camera. "He was your biggest fan. Apart from me of course."

"Ron said that he thought the two of you would start a Harry Potter fan club."

"Now that sounds like an idea," Ginny grinned, kissing him.

"We should use it," she said, when she finally pulled away. "Fill it with memories. He would have wanted that." She turned around quickly, snapping a picture of Harry, who was completely unprepared.

"Right, that isn't fair, give me that," he said, pretending to be angry, making a grab for the camera. There was a short wrestling match, after which Harry ended up on top of her, pointing the camera at her face. Ginny was giggling helplessly, trying to push him off of her without really trying too hard.

Harry snapped several unflattering pictures of her, after which they were both in stitches, before he let her up.

"Let's take a nice one," Ginny said. Harry leaned over her, stretching his arm out to take the picture. They took a couple more, pulling hideous faces like children, leaving them in fits of laughter, before finally setting the camera down.

"We can have a good laugh when they get developed," he said. Ginny smiled, and put her arms around his neck. They kissed again, a deep, melting kiss, which could have gone on forever.

Finally they broke apart. "Here's to our life," Harry said.

"Together," Ginny agreed.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. I've been writing a Teddy and Victoire story at the moment, so that shall be up on the site soon! Love you guys! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and alerted. You're amazing.  
**


	4. Three Years Coming

**A bit of fluff.**

** J.K. Rowling owns  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

25th December 2001

Harry woke up early that morning. He looked over at Ginny, trying to pluck up the courage to do what he had decided three years ago would happen someday. That day was today. He reached into his bedside table and picked up the little box. He waited.

Finally she woke up, stretched and smiled sleepily at Harry. Before she could say anything, Harry launched into the speech he had tried not to plan. His plans never worked.

"I love you," he began. "I love you so much, more than life itself. I know it may not always be easy, or safe, and that I'll be putting you in danger. If you don't want that I'll understand. But I need you. Ginny Weasley," he pulled out the ring. "Will you marry me?" He waited. Should he have said more? No, that would be too cheesy, he'd never live it down. He wanted it to be spontaneous and romantic, but without being too cliché.

Ginny took a second to focus on the ring. It was beautiful, a diamond surrounded by green emeralds, the same colour as his eyes. It had been his mother's. Minerva had found it amongst Dumbledore's things.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered. "Of course I will, you stupid, noble, wonderful man. How could you think I'd say no?" she kissed him passionately.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Harry."

Christmas dinner brought them to the burrow. The entire family was there, Ron and Hermione, Bill, Fleur and their little girl Victoire, Percy and his girlfriend Audrey, George and Angelina, and Charlie (the only member of the family not in a relationship), even Andromeda and Teddy. Mrs Weasley was overjoyed at having the house so full.

Hermione, being Hermione, was the first to notice the ring on Ginny's finger. She gasped in surprise, but Ginny shook her head, a mischievous spark in her eye. Hermione raised her eyebrows. They had just greeted each other in the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was hard at work. Hermione squeezed her hand as they went through to the living room, where the whole family was sat.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Ginny said happily, placing the enormous bag containing everyone's presents under the tree.

It wasn't until dinner, when Ginny passed her mother the carrots, that anyone noticed. Mrs Weasley looked at it for a minute then declared, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, what on earth is that!"

Ginny smiled as her mother took her hand to examine the ring. "He asked me this morning," Ginny grinned. There were cries of "Congratulations!" from around the table, and all the women demanded to examine the ring. Mr Weasley stood up.

"May I propose a toast," he said. "To Harry and Ginny. May you live a long and happy life together!" Everyone toasted them, while Harry blushed, and Ginny smiled happily.

As conversation settled back in there were questions as to how he had proposed, suggestions for the wedding, even a mention of Auntie Muriel's goblin-made tiara. But none of that mattered to the young couple, who were just ecstatic that they could be together for the rest of their lives.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Big thanks to annajmac989, PJHPSGfan, narniaandharrypotter4ever, iLoveRomance2o11, Hallows Searcher, StarStruck99, HogwartsDreamer113, anna, and the 3 guest reviewers for your wonderful comments.  
**


	5. the Best Laid Plans

**So very fluffy.  
**

** J.K. Rowling owns  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

August 2000

Harry and Ginny were swimming in the lake beside their house. The water was warm, like sitting in the Floo network. Together they dived and splashed each other, racing around the lake.

They were so wrapped up in one another, in this moment, that they didn't notice the sky darkening like a spreading bruise, until the flash of white, closely followed by a boom announced the summer storm.

Rain began to pelt downwards, peppering the surface of the lake with little ripples, before merging into a downpour.

Harry and Ginny swam to the bank where they had left their clothes and the picnic they had planned on having later. Ginny pulled her already rain-splattered shirt on over her swimsuit and, picking up the rest of her clothes, they ran for the cover of the house, summoning the picnic basket and blanket.

They laughed as they burst into the house, leaving wet footprints on the tiled floor of the kitchen. Ginny was shivering from the rainwater, and Harry quickly summoned some warm, dry towels from the airing cupboard. They both dried each other off.

"Well," Harry said. "It's safe to say that our romantic picnic is off." He chuckled. "Why do none of my plans ever seem to work?"

Ginny laughed. "I don't think even wizarding heroes can stop rain Mr Potter."

Harry grinned, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her wet hair. Ginny pressed herself closer to his bare chest.

"Now," she said. "I think we can still save this picnic, don't you?"

An hour later, they were sat on the blanket in the living room, the remains of their picnic food spread about them. Ginny leaned against Harry, watching the rain pound against the windows.

Harry cleared the plates away with a wave of his wand. Ginny smiled, and kissed him. The kiss deepened, and Harry gently changed their position so that he was lying down, with Ginny on top of him.

She pulled away slightly, and grinned mischievously.

"Why, Mr Potter, are you trying to suggest something?"

"I thought you'd never realise," he whispered, reaching up to kiss her again, one hand in her hair, the other on her waist. Ginny shivered slightly as his hand slid underneath her shirt and slowly upwards.

She sighed. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that she could be right here, with the man she loved, against all the odds. She would never get tired of this feeling. Never.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

** .harry, annajmac989, PJHPSGfan, narniaandharrypotter4ever, iLoveRomance2o11, Hallows Searcher, StarStruck99, HogwartsDreamer113, anna, and the 3 guest reviewers, you rock. **

**I've a couple of very short chapters coming up would you wonderful readers prefer to have them one at a time or have them in one go? There are about 3  
**


	6. Just a Normal Evening

**J.K. Rowling owns.  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

2015

It had been a long hard day. Harry had had to deal with a ton of paperwork, not to mention a new lead which turned out to be a complete disappointment. He was tired and irritable by the time he was able to leave the office.

It had been a long hard day. Ginny had had to sort out several fights, and tell James off because he refused to come in from the Quidditch field. She had an article due the next morning, and had simply no idea where the day had gone.

But, that evening, it seemed as though all irritation had been forgotten. It was just a normal evening. Harry sat with Lily on his lap, reading to her from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Albus and James were playing Wizard Chess in the corner, surprisingly quietly.

Ginny was busy mending a hole in one of James' shirts, was leaning against Harry, her head quite comfortable against his shoulder. She listened to the smooth tone of his voice as it unfolded the familiar words. It was almost like a lullaby.

Harry finished the story, and gave his little girl a kiss on the nose. He looked at Ginny, to see her fast asleep on his shoulder. He didn't have the heart to wake her.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers and readers. This is the first of three shorter chapters. Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	7. Morning Routine

**J.K. Rowling owns.  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

2010

It was a Saturday morning. Harry had been hoping for a few minutes of peace with his wife before giving in to the usual tasks and trials of the day.

Some hope.

Albus and James were arguing over some toy, and Lily was crying. Ginny looked at Harry. "I'll take the boys, you deal with the girl," she said, and they both climbed out of bed, pulling dressing gowns on over their pyjamas.

Harry went into Lily's room. She needed her nappy changed, which he did quickly. "Hug," she demanded. Harry picked her up ad gave her a hug. He treasured these father-daughter moments. After two rowdy boys, he finally had a little girl.

Lily pulled his glasses off and put them on, grinning. This was a little game she liked to play.

"C'mon baby girl, lets go find mummy," he said, and put her up on his shoulders. They walked through to the living room, where Ginny was holding two struggling boys apart.

"You do not hit each other!" she said. "Now, James, say sorry to Albus." He did, and Harry entered the room properly. He walked over to her, as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Did I tell you I love you today?" he asked. It was a little family ritual.

"Hmm, not yet I don't think," Ginny said, as Harry leaned down and gave her a little good morning kiss.

"Now," Harry said, "Seeing as it's a Saturday, who wants pancakes?" He smiled at the excited cheers this question brought.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**I know it's pretty similar to the last, but I felt it needed writing. These past two have been based on pictures by Burdge-Bug on Deviantart. They're really amazing, check them out!  
**


	8. Birthday Gifts

**J.K. Rowling owns.  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

11th August 2011

Harry woke up early that morning. He looked over at his wife, who turned thirty that day, and felt the same feeling he felt every morning; that he couldn't believe how lucky he was that he got to wake up next to this beautiful, funny, intelligent woman.

He slipped out of bed. He went downstairs to the kitchen, where he began to make one of Ginny's favourites; blueberry pancakes with chocolate sauce. He then made a cup of tea for both of them, and levitated the tray up to their room, anxious not to spill anything.

He placed the tray next to her, as she rolled over, and whispered, "morning."

Harry kissed her. "Happy birthday, love." She sat up properly.

"Someone's been picking up tips from magazines," she joked. "You made me blueberry pancakes?"

"Of course. It's your birthday," Harry said, kissing her again.

They were enjoying their breakfast when the kids came running in.

"HAPPEE BIRFDAY MUMEEEE!" Albus cried, as James jumped up on the bed.

"Present," Lily said, handing her the package.

Ginny found herself looking at her three kids, thinking that her family were the best present she could ever have.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**This family seems to really love pancakes...  
**


	9. Meeting Teddy Lupin

**This is a little scene based on the epilogue of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy! J.K. Rowling owns.  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

5th May 1998

Harry looked around him. He remembered this front garden, this house. He had crash-landed right in that pond. In some ways, those days were better, before so many had been lost, before the grief had settled in the stomachs of so many.

Ginny walked up the steps, and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, an exhausted and sad looking woman came to the door. Harry barely recognized her as the woman he had nearly mistaken for Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Andromeda?" he said. "I sent you an owl?"

"Yes," she said, her slightly confused expression fading. "Yes, I remember now. Come in, come in." She ushered them into the living room, which was incredibly neat.

"I'm so sorry for your losses, Andromeda," Harry said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, well, I am too," she said quietly.

"I wonder if Remus told you, but he asked me to be godfather to Teddy," Harry continued.

"Andromeda closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes," she said finally. "I do remember him telling me, now that you mention it."

After another short pause, Andromeda continued, "I suppose you'd like to meet him."

"Yes," Harry said. "Very much."

"He's through here," she said, leading them upstairs to a small bedroom. It was cheerfully decorated, painted a pale blue, with white curtains. In a corner was the cot.

Harry looked into the cot where Teddy Remus Lupin was sleeping. Underneath the blue woollen blanket, Harry could see a tuft of bright turquoise hair.

"It changes a lot," Andromeda said. "The colour, I mean. Dora… Dora's did as well, when she was younger." Harry watched the sleeping child for a while. After a few minutes the colour of the hair began to change, until it was a deep blood red.

After a while, Harry said "I suppose I should come back at some point. When he's awake, I mean." The three adults backed quietly out of the room.

Andromeda seemed vaguely distracted. "Would you like a cup of tea," she asked.

Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded. "Yes please, that'd be lovely, thank you."

Andromeda busied herself making tea, before handing them each a steaming cup. Harry looked at her.

"How're you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm… managing." Andromeda stared into the depths of her cup. "It's my fault," she said.

"What's your fault?" Harry asked.

"I-I-I told her to go," Andromeda said, her voice breaking. "I t-t-told her to g-go and join Remus… and now she's… she's…"

"It's not your fault," Harry said.

"But I told her to go!" Andromeda cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"If I know Tonks at all, she would have gone, with or without permission," Harry told her. "But now she knows that you were proud of her."

"Harry's right," Ginny said. "She and so many others, my brother included, made the ultimate sacrifice. But they've made the world a better place." She took Harry's hand, and squeezed it. Andromeda began to cry openly, tears running down her face.

Harry and Ginny both comforted her, waiting until she had calmed herself.

"It's good to cry," she said, between hiccups. "It gets it off your chest. I found that when… when I lost my Ted."

"We heard him, you know," Harry said. Ginny looked at him, surprised. "Ron, Hermione and I were camping all year. He was travelling with Dirk Cresswell and our friend Dean and two goblins. We heard them talking. They didn't know we were there, but their information helped us a lot with our… mission."

Andromeda looked up. "I'm glad," she said.

"Now, I hate to leave, but I have a lot to do," Harry said. "Maybe I'll visit again tomorrow?" Harry said.

"Of course," Andromeda replied, wiping her eyes. "Of course. He's normally awake at around midday. You can stay for lunch if you like."

"That'd be lovely," Ginny said, taking Andromeda's hand. "And, so you know, my family will always be here for you. My parents especially. They've… They've lost a child too, they understand your pain. And the whole Order is here too. They… your daughter had a lot of friends," Ginny said, fighting her own tears. "They'll look out for you too."

"Thank you my dear," Andromeda said.

"Now, we really must go," Harry said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks everyone who has read this. The response I've had for this story has been phenomenal. Over 2,500 views in three weeks! Thanks!  
**

**Thanks to the wonderful 29 who have followed, the equally amazing 15 who have favourited, and a special thanks to iLoveRomance2o11, nik-edward is my love, HogwartsDreamer113, .harry, Hallows Searcher, StarStruck99, narniaandharrypotter4ever, PJHPSGfan, annajmac989, anna, and the four guest reviewers who have made me smile. Even If I haven't responded personally to your reviews, I read every single one, and they mean so much to me. Thank you for your amazing support.  
**

**If this sounds a bit final, don't worry! There will be more. I just felt that this needed saying. Thanks.  
**


	10. Grand Reopening

**J.K. Rowling owns.  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

2nd August 1998

"Put that sign a little higher Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said, levitating the sign a few inches higher. "That better?"

"Much better," Ginny grinned. "One second. _Engorgio_." The banner grew slightly bigger. "Perfect."

Ginny and Harry stood back to admire their handiwork. Exactly three months after the war that had caused so much pain, _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ was finally opening for business again.

The party had been Ginny's idea. "We need to do this," she had said to the family. "For Fred. He never turned down an excuse to have a party. And besides," she added to George, "you can't open it without some sort of gesture. It would be an insult just to open it again."

Luckily everyone had agreed, and so, here they were, fixing a banner, which read _Grand Re-Opening… Enter at your own risk.._ Next to the door was a memorial plaque, made of bronze, which read;

_In Memory of Fred Weasley_

_1st April 1978-2nd May 1998_

_Co-Founder of this Establishment._

_Fred Weasley gave his life_

_To make the world better for others._

_His sacrifice will never be forgotten._

Just looking at it made Ginny cry.

"Hand me that crate of Butterbeer, Ron?" Ginny turned around to see Ron and Hermione carrying boxes from around the back. Ron passed his box to Bill, who was organizing the refreshment table. No-one thought it was wise to allow George near it.

A loud crack made Ginny jump. Charlie had just apparated outside the shop, carrying two huge bags.

"Mum asked me to bring these," he said, dumping them on the table and beginning to unpack plates of pies and cakes. "She and Dad are bringing along the rest in a minute. She's just icing the cake."

"Good, good," said Percy. As the most organized of the family, he had taken it upon himself to organize the party. He had made all the plans, and given every family member their jobs, and he had, admittedly, done an admirable job. Ginny also had a feeling that he was trying to make up for the years he had lost, the years he had spent being, in Fred's words, a "Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron".

"Say, has anyone seen George?" Ginny asked. She hadn't seen him for an hour, when he had gone to change into his robes.

When everyone shook their heads, Ginny decided to go and find him. She slipped through the shop, which she, Harry, Ron and Hermione had decorated last night, and through a small door which led to the upstairs flat.

She stopped by the living room, and peered in. George was sat on the sofa, in his bright magenta robes, but even the brightness with which the robes clashed with his hair couldn't disguise the melancholy on his face.

He was staring down at a piece of paper. It was a news article, written in the early days of the shop. _Let Them Laugh! Joke Shop Continues to Sell Out_ screamed the headline. Underneath was a picture of her twin brothers outside their shop.

"Georgie?" Ginny said quietly. "Georgie, people will be arriving soon."

George shook his head, as though trying to shake out the memories. "I know," he said. "I was just…"

"I know," Ginny said. "We all miss him. You aren't the only one. Mum and Dad never really prepared themselves to lose one of us," she continued, the words pouring out of her, beyond control.

"Bill is beating himself up because he thinks that he should have looked out for him, Charlie's wishing he had been around more these last few years, Percy, Ron, Harry and even Hermione are all blaming themselves because they were with him when he died, and I just want my big brother back. I want _both _of my brothers back."

Her voice became stronger and more forceful. "I've already lost one of the finniest people I've ever met. Don't make us have to lose the other. You can't lose yourself George, you just can't. You need to stay with us, do you hear me?" She didn't know when her voice had become so loud.

George looked at her, surprised. "Chill Gin. I was just having a moment." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Come on George. You aren't fooling me."

"OK! Ok. I feel bad, because… it's getting easier. Not much, but it's definitely easier to get up every morning, despite knowing he isn't here. And it makes me feel guilty."

"Oh George. Don't you think that's what he would have wanted?" Ginny hugged her older brother tightly.

"Of course. You're right," he said, hugging his little sister.

"Let's get this show on the road," Ginny said, pulling George to his feet.

"Yeah," he said. "And, Ginny? Thanks… you know. When'd you get so smart?" he laughed.

"Being in love does that to you," she smiled.

"Right," George said, his mouth twitching into a smile.

"That's better," Ginny said. "Who wants to buy joke products from someone who looks like they've swallowed a lemon?"

"I do not look like that," George protested. The argument continued as they walked down the stairs, through the shop and out into the blazing sunshine.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Hope that wasn't too sad**. **But hey, what are we without emotion? **

**Thanks again to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited, followed, but most importantly, enjoyed!  
**


	11. Quidditch Debut

**J.K. Rowling owns.  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

**October 2000  
**

The entire family crowded into the stands. Molly and Arthur led them in, followed by Andromeda, who was leading two-year-old Teddy. Harry was next to Teddy, and next to him were Ron and Hermione. Bill and Fleur had brought baby Victoire, Percy had brought his girlfriend Audrey, and George was with Angelina. Harry even caught sight of Neville and Hannah, accompanied by a dreamy Luna Lovegood, who, as usual, was accompanied by an issue of _The Quibbler_ and a vacant expression, as though she had ended up there by accident.

The stands were filling quickly with spectators for the match. It was Ginny's debut as chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, and the whole family were a little nervous for her.

Ginny hadn't been nervous, when Harry bid her goodbye. Well, she had been more than a little distracted by Harry's version of goodbye.

He had also given her a gift, to say good luck. It was a beautiful gold pendant, with swirling flowers engraved on the top. It opened, and inside was one of the pictures of Harry and Ginny, that they had taken the day they moved into their house.

"Now I can always have you with me," she whispered, kissing him softly on the lips.

The game was due to begin in five minutes, and the crowd were already excited. On one side of the stadium, a few tipsy supporters were trying and failing to start a Mexican wave. The babble of talk rose, and the tone of every voice was excited.

Finally the commentator began to speak, and was interrupted by a wave of cheering. He called out the names of each player of the Holyhead Harpies as they walked out onto the pitch.

Harry felt an overwhelming surge of pride as his girlfriend walked onto the pitch, her name embroidered in gold on the back of her green robes. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail, and looked beautiful with the green. Harry looked across to see Mrs Weasley wiping her eyes, whispering to herself.

Harry could feel the tension rising as the captains shook hands and the players prepared to start the game. The whistle blew and Harry say Ginny dive in to take first possession of the quaffle.

"And they're off. That's new chaser Ginny Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies, famously the girlfriend of Harry Potter, with the quaffle. She passes to Parry, who passes to Llewellyn. And it's back to Weasley, who's speeding towards the hoops. Nice underarm pass to Parry there, who passes back to Weasley. She's coming up to the goalposts. Will she… WEASLEY SCORES! Ten points to the Harpies! A fantastic start to her career with the Holyhead Harpies!"

Harry watched with amazement the flawless moves of the three chasers. The only time he had seen Quidditch even close to this good was at the Quidditch World Cup, over six years ago, although having been captain of the Gryffindor team, he could appreciate the complexity of the manoeuvres.

Half an hour into the game, the score was 120-30 to the Harpies, and Ginny had scored over half of the goals. Harry knew that she would be beating herself up over the two that the keeper had saved, but no one in the crowd cared, they were going wild every time the team scored a goal.

The match lasted just over an hour. The final score was 310-60. The Weasley family gave the loudest cheers as the team did a lap of honour. Ginny waved excitedly from her broom as she passed them.

The whole family waited for her outside. As she left the changing rooms, wearing jeans and a Holyhead Harpies sweatshirt, she was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from her mother and father.

"We're so proud of you baby!" Mrs Weasley, sobbed.

"Calm down mum," Ginny said. "There's still an entire season to play before they decide they don't want me on the team!"

"Are you mad?" Ron asked incredulously. "You scored almost all the goals!"

"You're right Gin," Bill said seriously. "I'm sure that scoring ten goals out of sixteen just won't be enough to keep you on the team." He laughed, pulling her into a tight hug. "You played amazing baby sister. We're all so proud."

After being congratulated by the rest of the assembled extended family, Ginny walked over to Harry. "You were amazing, Ginny," Harry said, before kissing her on the lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, and for a moment Harry forgot where he was.

"Really guys," Ron said, in a tired voice. "Do I really need to see this?"

"Leave them alone Ron," Hermione scolded.

Harry and Ginny broke apart, grinning. "Thanks for being here you guys," Ginny said. "It made me feel so much better, knowing you were out there." She paused. "Now, who's coming to the after-match party with me?"

In the end, it was just Harry, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina who went with her. Bill and Fleur wanted to get home and Percy had work in the morning (although no one had really expected him to go).

The party was excellent, filled with excellent food and more Firewhisky than there should have been. Needless to say, the six returned home slightly the worse for wear, and all got up late the next day.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Thank you to everyone out there who's reading this. I always love hearing your opinions. **


	12. The First Goodbye

**This chapter is the first of four in a similar style, each covering the first time Harry and Ginny say goodbye to each of their children at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I should have posted this yesterday really, but better late than never! J.K. Rowling owns.  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

1st September 2009

Harry was proudly pushing the trolley through King's Cross station, which was laden with a heavy trunk. A small boy was following him, his hair a mousy brown. The boy walked alongside his grandmother. The small group walked over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. And then suddenly, they had disappeared.

Harry pulled his godson's trunk onto the train, ignoring the stares he was getting from various strangers. You'd have thought, that after ten years, in which he had married a Quidditch star, had three children and a promotion to head of the Auror office, the public would have got bored with "The boy who lived longer than expected". But no, they still enjoyed a good stare when he walked past.

Harry walked back along the platform to where Teddy was saying goodbye to his grandmother. He looked at the little boy, his hair the colour it always was when he was upset or nervous.

Harry pulled the eleven-year-old into a hug. "You're going to be all right," he said, ruffling Teddy's hair.

"I'm scared," he whispered. Harry could understand how much it had taken for him to admit that. "I'm scared to go where… where they died."

Harry pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I know. I was too. But if you miss them, you can always go and visit them." He pulled out the mokeskin pouch that Hagrid had given him so long ago.

"I want you to have this. If there's anything you want to keep with you at all times, something small, keep it in here. No one else can get it out." He pulled from his pocket the photograph.

"Kingsley gave me this. He wanted me to give it to you." It was an aged photograph, from which Teddy's mother and father laughed, with their son cradled between them. Harry and several remaining members of the Order had put together an album of Teddy's parents, much as Hagrid had done for Harry so many years ago. However, this picture had slipped through the radar and only been discovered a few weeks ago.

Teddy looked at the picture. "Thanks Harry," he said, hugging his godfather. Andromeda watched them, smiling.

"You'll be absolutely fine," Harry said.

"But what if I'm not as good as the other kids? What if I don't make any friends? What if people think I'm weird? No one will want to talk to me" They'll think I look funny! What if they laugh at me?"

Harry pulled out of the hug and looked his godson directly in the eye. "If they don't want to talk to you, then they're not worth talking to. Remember, Teddy, there will be people on that train who didn't even know they were wizards until they got the letter. You have grown up in a world of magic, and it's your job to help the people who didn't."

Teddy nodded earnestly.

"And as for not being as good as the other kids, well, I bet none of them can turn their hair blue," Harry said. "You'll be absolutely fine! You'll be having so much fun, you won't even remember to miss us!"

"But do remember to write to us," Andromeda said, reaching down to hug her grandson again. "I want to know everything. And don't forget to write to Victoire as well!" Harry grinned. Teddy and Victoire had been almost inseperable for the past nine years. She was extremely angry and upset that he was going away.

"I will!" Teddy promised.

The whistle blew. "Now, cheer up Teddy and go and find some other first years," Harry laughed. Teddy smiled, his hair definitely brighter than before. He climbed back onto the train, and waved as the guards shut the doors. Harry stood next to Andromeda waving, as the train began to move, picking up speed until it slid around the corner.

One down, Harry thought. Twenty-seven left to go.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks again to everyone who read reviewed, favourited and enjoyed!  
**

**Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter! My name is RoLouG :D  
**


	13. The Second Goodbye

**The second of the set. J.K. Rowling owns.  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

1st September 2016

Harry was carrying his eight-year-old daughter in his arms. She was really getting too big to be carried, but the whole family was feeling slightly sentimental that day. It was his eldest son's first year at Hogwarts. Sure, Harry had been putting Teddy on that train for the last seven years, but it was much different when it was your own son.

The son in question insisted on pushing his own trolley through the platform, followed by Ginny and Albus, who had been upset that morning. He hadn't wanted his big brother to go away without him. They had been nearly inseparable for years.

Together the little family crossed through the barrier. They lost sight of James almost at once as he disappeared onto the busy platform. The two adults clung to their children as they searched up and down the platform, eventually locating the small patch where the Weasleys held fort. James was chattering away excitedly with his cousin Louis.

"James, you know you aren't supposed to do that," Harry said sternly.

"Chill Dad, I'm fine," James sighed, irritated at being treated like a child.

Harry lifted his son's trunk onto the train and stowed it in a compartment. He got back to find Ginny looking seriously at her son, who was beginning to look a little nervous. When she saw Harry, she straightened up, and ruffled her son's hair.

"Don't be scared James," Harry said, bending down. "Hogwarts is amazing. These will be among the best years of your life, I promise."

"I'm not scared," James said, looking the exact opposite.

"Good. Now, remember to stay away from Peeves. Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. And, whatever you do, do _not_ under _any circumstances_ copy Fred and Dominique. They get in enough trouble as it is without you helping them."

James smiled weakly.

"We love you, no matter what happens." The whistle began to blow. "Now, on to the train with you."

James suddenly hugged his father. "Write to me?" he whispered, and Harry knew that he was more scared than he was letting on.

"Every day," Harry said.

"Not _every _day. I don't want to be a loser," James said, embarrassed.

"Every day," Harry repeated, "as long as you need us to. We are always here for you James." Harry looked at his eldest son. He had been putting Teddy on the train for seven years, but it was so much harder when it was his own son leaving him.

"James Sirius," he said, getting sentimental but not caring. "You are named after two of the greatest father figures I ever met. You are also named after two of the biggest trouble-makers in history, which, I admit was probably asking for it. You make me proud, my boy." Harry hugged him again. "Now, get on that train, or it'll leave without you."

James jumped up onto the train and disappeared instantly, ready to make new friends and meet new people and generally grow up to be the extremely talented wizard he had showed signs of being since he was five years old. Harry couldn't deny that it saddened him to see his oldest all grown up.

Ginny was suddenly at his side, and she took his hand. "He's more scared than he's letting on," she said sadly.

"I know. But he'll be fine. I'm sure. He's tough. And he'll make friends easily."

"Our James all grown up," she whispered.

"It's about time." He turned around to see Lily looking as though she was about to cry and Albus looking upset as well. Now was not a time to be selfish. How could they worry themselves about their eldest son growing up when their two younger children had to deal with losing their older brother, if only until Christmas?

"Don't worry love," Harry said, lifting Lily up, although she really was getting too big. "Christmas will be here before you know it! Come on now, we're all going to lunch at Grandma and Grandpa's. Won't it be nice to see them?" Lily perked up at this. Harry could see more and more people staring at him. "Come on Al, don't look so upset. Only a year and you get to join him."

Albus smiled, anxious to please his parents. Harry called over Lily's head to the group of Weasleys "We'd best be off!"

"See you at mum and dad's" Ginny said, waving, before taking Albus' hand and leading him back to the gateway.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**In the last chapter the phrase "twenty-seven left to go" troubled a few of you. The way I intended it is that Harry essentially has four kids, including Teddy. He has to say goodbye on the 1st of September every year for seven years per child, therefore making twenty-eight. That was my logic behind it anyway.  
**

**I hope you've all had a wonderful September!  
**

**Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter! My name is RoLouG. Message me saying you're a reader and I'll follow back!  
**


	14. Wedding Dress

**The second of the set. J.K. Rowling owns.  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

****March 2002

It just wasn't right.

Ginny stood in front of the mirror, looking appraisingly at her reflection. The dress was beautiful, there was no denying that. The skirt was floor length and enormous, made of chiffon. The waist was silk, corseted, embroidered with tiny flowers. The neckline was heart shaped, adorned with lace, and it was sleeveless. It was extravagant and showy.

It belonged on a princess, not on her.

"Ginny, sweetheart, you look beautiful!" her mother crooned, stroking her shoulder.

"I agree, you look most charming"! Fleur said.

Ginny looked at Hermione, whose eyebrows were slightly raised.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked her.

"The dress is... beautiful, but..." Hermione replied. Ginny could tell that Hermione agreed with her. It looked good, but it just wasn't her.

"I don't think it's the right one, Mum," Ginny said.

"What are you talking about? You look lovely?"

"It just isn't... right," Ginny moaned. For goodness sake she could hardly breathe.

"Ginny, sweetheart," her mother said, with the tone of voice that Ginny had heard many times before, the tone that meant any argument was invalid. "This is the most important day of your life. You need it to be perfect."

"I know! But this is my wedding, mum!"

"Not to mention," Fleur chimed in, "'alf zee wizarding world will be watching. You are famous! And 'arry is famous! Zis will be in all zee magazines! You must look perfect!"

"But I don't want..."

"Trust me," her mother said. "You look lovely."

"But I don''t feel lovely!" Ginny cried. "I feel like a doll! This dress isn't me, can't you see that? I'm not a ruffles and lace and embroidered flowers type of girl, I grew up with six brothers! I can't wear this!"

"But, dear-"

"Look Mum. This is my wedding. Mine. And I'm going to do things my way. I asked you here for your advice, and your advice only, do you understand? I will have the final say on my own wedding arrangements, because I know what Harry wants. And I know what I want. And I don't want to sound spoiled, but that's the truth."

Her mother looked at her. "Ok," she said."

And I know-hang on, what?"

"Ok," her mother repeated. "You're right. You're not a kid any more. I've been trying to arrange this for you. But it's your special day."

"Thank you," Ginny said. "Now, get me out of this dress."

They left the exceedingly posh and extravagant boutique in which they had been shopping, and continued to look around London. After trying several more shops on Fleur's recommendation, and still not drawn by anything, Hermione spotted a little shop, down a side street. It was called _Magic Moments_. Ginny grinned and led the group into the shop.

She browsed through the dresses, until she reached the last one, tucked away at the end of a rail. She pulled it out.

It was simple, clean-cut and elegant. The material was satin, which felt smooth and soft. It was strapless, the neckline straight. The skirt flowed elegantly to the ground, with just the slightest hint of a train. The waist was accented by a barely-there trail of lace flowers. Somehow, Ginny didn't mind so much on this dress.

"I've found it," she whispered. The shop assistant allowed her to try it on. Ginny left the changing room and stood in front of the full length mirror. The simple style flattered her athletic figure, and gave her shape. She looked at her reflection. This was the dress. Simple, elegant, classy. It wasn't too fussy, or complicated.

It was perfect.

"You look lovely, dear," her mother said.

"I think this is the one," Ginny whispered.

Her mother had tears in her eyes. "If you feel that way," she said, smiling. "It looks beautiful."

Hermione handled the transaction, the Weasley women not being so confident with muggle money. Ginny left the shop carrying her purchase proudly.

"I'd like Hermione and Luna to be bridesmaids, and Victoire can be flower girl. And I'd like them to be wearing blue dresses, is that all right, Hermione?"

"That's perfect," Hermione replied.

"Most bridesmaids wear pink," her mother said.

"My day. I know Hermione likes blue, and so does Luna, and Victoire will look lovely no matter what colour she wears."

"Fair enough," her mother replied.

Ginny caught sight of the bag in her hand, and her stomach flipped slightly. None of the preparations could eclipse the excitement for what lay beyond the wedding day.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Happy November to you all! Here's a cheerful, fluffy little break for you!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites! I apologise for not updating very regularly!  
**

**I also have decided to do some requests with some of these chapters, thanks to a lovely suggestion from the amazing Hallows Searcher (check out their work it's really good!). So if you have any suggestions for particular scenes, aside from the obvious ones, let me know, and I'll try and put them in!  
**


	15. Lily's First Christmas

** J.K. Rowling owns.  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

24th December 2008

The Potter house looked like a Christmas card. Snow was falling thick and fas, covering the cottage with a powdery white blanket. The lake beside the house had frozen solid, and previously had been the place of more Christmas card-worthy scenes, as the young mother taught her hree-year-old son (and her twenty-eight year old husband) how to ice-skate. But now, as night fell, the thick snow glimmered in the light streaming from the windows.

Inside, a six foot christmas tree glittered and sparkled with fairies and glowing baubles, and on the top, a dancing angel. In front of the fire, Harry was sat in what he always denied was his favourite armchair, (because he didn't want to sound old, but in reality was the only armchair which he found comfortable) with a son in each arm. He was just on the verge of falling asleep. Ginny was stretched out across the sofa, six-month-old Lily asleep in her arms.

The next day they were to go to the Burrow, but they had decided to spend Christmas eve as just their newly improved family. Harry had tuned the wireless to a Muggle classical station, and the simple, beautiful carols washed over the small, sleepy family.

When the fire had died down, Harry woke up. The clock had just struck midnight. It was Christmas Day. He stood up, careful not to wake either of his boys, and carried them upstairs to bed. After tucking them in, he made his way back downstairs. Ginny was still fast asleep on the sofa, but as he bent down to take Lily up to bed, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Harry whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. She pulled his face closer, kissing him back. "Merry Christmas."

"Lily's first."

"Yeah..."

"Who'd have thought we'd get this far?"

Ginny sat up, kissing Lily's head. "Not me."

"Let's take her up to bed."

After they had tucked her in, Ginny turned to Harry. "So what did you get me for Christmas?"

"You'll have to wait until later!" Harry grinned.

"Shame. I suppose you'll have to wait until later for _my_ Christmas present," she pulled him closer.

"Oh really?" Harry breathed. "What's that then?"

Ginny put her arms around his neck, and kissed him as passionately as she could. She jumped up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She pulled back and whispered, "guess."

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**So yeah, I had a burst of Christmassy-ness after singing carols in a supermarket for 4 hours to raise money for my orchestra. So I thought I'd drop a Christmas bauble on you, just to prove that I haven't died or whatever.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you have a wonderful holiday season!  
**


End file.
